The White Rabbit's Two Fond Keys
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Knowing Peter can't accept that Alice is gone and married to Blood, he then couldn't let her go. But what happens when Nightmare tells him about two raven hair girls with the key to their Wonderland?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello~ Hello~ Hello~! Hi, hi! Roselia Lucia here, offering to all my readers a new story. Now, this story actually takes place on how Ecila, AKA Alice, meets Magenta in the past. Now this story happens to be connected with the stories of Invader Zim, Danny Phantom, and Young Justice. So I hope you all enjoy as I try to get the rest of the stories done... Wish me luck! Ciao!  
>Roselia~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Raven Hair Girls With the Beautiful Names<em>**

_Knowing that Alice was going to marry Blood__Dupre, the Prime Minister, Peter White couldn't accept it. His feelings for the Outsider were strong so he couldn't let her go. In the dreamworld, Nightmare was talking to the white rabbit._

"She's at the point where she is maturing. It's time you let her go."

"But how can I...?" The white rabbit asked in a whisper. He gripped his fists then shot a glare at Nightmare.

"Now, now, now, Peter... Don't shoot glares, it's not polite. And besides, you were the one that wanted Alice's happiness, am I correct?"

The white rabbit gasped then he gritted his teeth.  
>"Because I thought in the end she would come to realize my feelings!" He yelled as he turned his clock watch into his gun then he aimed it at Nightmare.<p>

"Wait!" Nightmare said then Peter looked at him.  
>"What?" He spat then Nightmare floated behind him.<br>"There's another way. Another girl; two in fact. They both hold the keys to this world, and the territories of it."

"Two?" Peter repeated then when he lowered his gun down, Nightmare floated in front of him.  
>"Yes. Two girls. Both raven black hair girls, but with different eye color. One emerald green and the other ruby red."<p>

"And you're sure they're the ones...?"

"Yes. In fact, one of the girls stores a Wonderland deep within herself."

"Name?"

"Her name is Ecila and the other is Magenta." Nightmare said then he created the connection for Peter to go to Alice's world. Peter sighed then nodded.  
><em>I'm only doing this for the sake of keeping Wonderland alive for Alice. Though... She may never return... But if these two girls hold something they must be special. <em>He thought then there was a bright light flashing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Human World_**

_When the flash faded, Peter White arrived inside the garden where he first met Alice and took her to Wonderland. He inhaled softly then sighed._

_Alice... Oh how I've missed you..._

He looked straight ahead then started running. He didn't know where to look but from the information that Nightmare gave him, it shouldn't be hard to locate them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ecila's Story<em>**

At a orphan house, a girl was running out of the house and into the small woods that was next to it. She held a white stuff rabbit and her eyes were covered with tears.

_They're so mean! So very mean! I hate them! I hate everyone! I'm not crazy! I know what's real!_

She came to a sudden stop then panted. She slid her back down a tree then started crying, sobbing softly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Magenta's Story<span>_**

****A young little five year old was walking down the streets, looking around when she stopped and heard someone crying. The little girl followed the sobbing noises until she came across the woods. Her eyes were wide at the sight of it then she gripped her black rabbit doll then walked through it.

"Hello? Is anyone there...? Hello?" The girl called then she heard the sobs getting louder. She walked a little more then saw a girl sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The little five year old asked then the sobbing girl gasped then turned her head to see the little girl looking at her with worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong... I'm fine..."

"You don't seem fine. It sounded like you were crying. If you wanna talk about it, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"No you won't... You're just like everyone else... If I tell you, you're gonna think I'm crazy..."

"What? No I won't! I just met you! You know, you shouldn't judge people. It's not nice." The five year girl said then the girl crying turned her head to look at the five year old then she lowered her head.  
>"Okay... I'll try..."<p>

"Good. Let's start with knowing our names. My name is Magenta Umpire. What is your name?"

"Ecila... Ecila Little." The crying girl said as she wiped her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Two Raven Hair Girls_**

_As Peter ran, searching for the two raven hair girls, he then spotted two girls that were in the woods. He looked closely and saw that one had emerald green eyes and the other ruby red._

_It's them! I found them! One emerald green and the other ruby red! Now, to take them and fulfill the deed. _He thought as he walked into the woods. As he got closer to the girls, he transformed into his rabbit form.

"Oh? Ecila look!" Magenta said as she pointed at Peter in his rabbit form.

"Oh, my... It's a white rabbit. And it's... Wearing clothes...?"

"Hello, young ladies." Peter greeted then Ecila made blank face. She turned her head to Magenta.  
>"Please tell me you heard the rabbit as well?"<p>

"I thought I was going crazy..." Magenta whispered then the two girls looked at Peter.

"Crazy you say? Nonsense! You're mind isn't even in the slightest haze! I am Peter White, Prime Minister to the world called Wonderland."

"Wonderland...? I've been there before... But it's so strange right now..."

"Strange? You must be derange, young miss. Surely Wonderland is nothing but sweet bliss. What makes you think it is strange?"

"Well... Last time I was there... There was a war going on... And the white rabbit got killed for betraying the queen..." Ecila said then Peter crossed his arms.  
><em>Surely she must be talking about her Wonderland... Because I don't remember a war... Or much less me having my head off.<em>

"Would you like to go there?" Peter asked, looking at the two girls. Magenta looked at Ecila with a smile.  
>"We should go."<p>

"Eh? Why? We just met a talking rabbit."

"But you never know if we will come across an opportunity like this ever again."

Ecila looked at Magenta then she turned her head to look at Peter.  
>"Very well. Take us there."<p>

"Excellent." Peter said then he turned into his human form and both grabbed the girls. They both let out a small shriek before the white rabbit dashed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Medicine of Heart_**

_When Peter approached the hole he came from, he held the two girls then jumped down. Ecila was screaming and Magenta was holding onto her while burying her face on her chest._

"We're going to die!" Ecila screamed then Peter looked at her.  
>"Nonsense. You both agreed to come to Wonderland. Plain common sense. Now, you two..."<p>

They both landed gently on the ground then Ecila and Magenta opened their eyes and looked around.

"Welcome, ladies, to Wonderland." Peter said then he helped the two girls up. Peter then pulled out two vials then gave a pink one to Magenta and a pale light green to Ecila.

"Drink these, you two." Peter said then Magenta opened the vial and sniffed it. She shrugged it off then drank the pink liquid inside the vial. Ecila stared at her vial then quivered. Peter sighed then he took the vial from her. He open it, drank some of it, and pressed his lips against Ecila's. The raven hair girl blinked then she tried to push Peter, but seeing that she was so small, she couldn't even budge.

"You agreed to come here. Now take your medicine, dear."

Ecila was about to panic but Peter drank some more and kissed her again. Once the light green vial was empty, Peter wiped his mouth.  
>"'This is the medicine of the heart'. Now that you girls drank it all, you are now a part of this game. Come along and follow me, I will show you the path to the Queen of Hearts."<p>

Magenta looked at Ecila then they both followed Peter. During the walk, Ecila kept blushing as she stared at Peter White's back.  
><em>I can't believe he kissed me... He forced a kiss upon me so that I could drink the medicine...<em>

Ecila came to a sudden stop. She looked at Peter and Magenta as they walked further ahead then she turned around and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Hatter's Mansion_**

_As Ecila ran through the woods, she suddenly came across a closed gate. Ecila looked around to see if anyone was here to help her. She lightly touched the gate, slowly pushing it._

"Hey! You got business here?"

Yes... Could you please hel-!"

Ecila was suddenly cut off when she saw two axes close to her face. She saw two twin boys holding the axes.

"We're the gate keepers." The twin in red said.

"And we gotta beat up intruders who wanna get in." The twin in blue said.

"You seem really young." The twin in red said.

"And nice too." The twin in blue said.

"But we can't judge a book by it's cover." They both said.

"W-wait... It's not what it looks lik-!"

"Not to worry. It won't hurt, right Dee?" The red twin asked.

"Right! So let's give this girl a nice sweet death. Free of charge." The blue twin said. The twins held their axes up then Ecila almost let out a scream.

"Hey! What the hell? What are you two doing?" Someone yelled then Ecila panted.  
><em>Thank god... Is that the owner...? <em>She thought then she saw a man with long curly hair and long rabbit ears.

"Shame on you guys. What if this girl's a guest?"

_Waaah! Another guy with rabbit ears!_

"'Scuse me, miss. You a guest or a stranger?"

"Eh? Oh, um..."

"Tch. No matter." The man said then he suddenly pointed a gun at Ecila's neck.

"Yo, Gatekeepers, let me take this. I've been itching to try this baby out."

"Wait! You're not gonna-!"

But it was too late. The rabbit man pulled the trigger then there was a loud gunshot.

"Hey!" Someone yelled then Ecila opened her eyes.  
><em>I'm not dead...?<em>

"Did I give any of you boys to shot on my territory?"

"Lance..."

"Um, thank you." Ecila said then when she turned around, she saw a young man, probably 18 or 19, with longish black hair that was tied up, and had dark blue eyes. He smiled when Ecila was looking at him.

"You're very welcome, darling."

Ecila blushed then ran off.

"Hey!" The man with the rabbit ears yelled then he sighed.  
>"Talk about rude. She just ran off without saying thank you to you, Lance."<p>

"I believe she's an Outsider, Elliot."

"Eh? An Outsider? Are you serious?"

"Dead on. So... It seems a new Outsider is going to join this game." Lance said then he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: One is Missing?_**

_When Magenta followed Peter White, they finally arrived at a castle. The young five year old girl looked around until she saw Peter coming to a stop._

"My queen, I have brought you some news. Nightmare has told me to go to the human world and choose."

"Choose? Choose what?" Magenta heard a lady spoke then she tried to look but Peter stood in front of her.

"My queen, allow me to introduce you... The lovely and absolute adorable Outsiders."

He bowed and moved to the side then Magenta looked up to see a woman sitting in a chair.

"White... You said, and I quote, 'Outsiders'. We only see one."

Peter laughed then looked up at the queen.  
>"You must've mistaken, my queen. For you see-"<p>

He stopped when he only saw Magenta. He looked behind the five year old then picked her up. Peter looked at Magenta with a stink eye stare.  
>"Where is the other girl?"<p>

"I dunno... She might've ran off..." Magenta said then Peter let out a panic yelp.  
>"HOW COULD THIS BE? SURELY THIS IS A MISTAKE THAT COULDN'T BE MADE BY ME?"<p>

"You should've kept an eye on them both, White." The queen said then Magenta looked at the panic white rabbit.

"You there, young girl."

Magenta turned then she did a curtsy.

"Please to meet you, your highness... My name is Magenta Umpire."

The queen leaned at bit forward then smiled.  
>"The color in your eyes. The manners you show. And the courage in your heart. We can see it now. Well, Magenta Umpire, you may call us Vivaldi." The queen said as she watch Peter take off in a panic rush.<p>

"That White is a fool; Loosing a child in this world. Come, Magenta. While White is away, we shall take care of you."

"Okay..." Magenta said then she followed the queen.


End file.
